My Mutation
by Dreamzreader
Summary: Kayla Smith had an easy life. Well as easy as it can get in highschool, she had friends, a caring mother and her work. But then one day it all went downhill, she lost friends, discovered secrets of why her father left, being chased by the PD, being chase by an actual dragon, meeting 4 mutated turtles and a wolf and turning into something she thought would be impossible.
1. Chapter 1

I was running. I didn't know to where or why I was running but I just was, maybe it was away from the Purple Dragons and their leader, Hun. Or maybe it was the fact that an actual dragon was behind them, a massive pale blue one. Like I said I don't know who I'm running away from.

My bare feet pondered on to the gravely, cool sidewalk as I turned a corner, desperate to shake those dragons off of my tail. But that proved to be unlikely as I was face by a brick wall and stood on the asphalt road that felt a bit damp due to the rain from a few minutes ago. I turned around to see that the purple dragons had actually ran past me with the dragon still flying behind them breathing out spits of fire.

I sighed in relief as I leant against the cool wall of the building behind me and slid down on to the ground right next to the dumpster. I don't know why the Purple Dragons chose to chase me after my many hours of training my Aikido. I don't think I owe them any money at least, or anything in that matter. Maybe they were already being chased by the dragon and thought that they could somehow make it chase me instead. Of course that didn't work, well so far.

"Kayla." Said someone softly.

I looked up expecting to see someone, but there was no one around. I frowned.

"Kayla." Said the voice again, it was a bit quieter this time though. As if it was coming from right next to me. I turned but once again saw nothing. I leant back against the wall and looked up at the sky. I think I'm going insane.

I sat there in the alleyway for a few minutes catching my breath which is what I haven't been able to do for who knows how long. At last I thought it was best fit for me to retrieve my stuff and get back home before my mum starts to worry. She was still recovering from... That little shock, I don't want to give her a reason to have another one.

I got up, walked out of the alleyway and jogged back to the dojo I was previously at, my shoes and stuff still there. I put my shoes on and slung my bag across my back, making my way back home.

I sat at my desk now in my pajamas with my wet, chocolate, brown hair tied up in a ponytail and my project before me. It appeared to be a mess with metal scraps and wires all over it, but when I'm done it'll look flawless! I was about to continue from where I left off when my mother popped her head in, bags under her blue eyes and her messy mahogany brown hair framing her pale face.

"Hey sweetie, I'm going to turn in early. Don't stay up too late." She said in a hoarse whisper.

"I won't, Mum. You sure you're alright?" I asked, she hasn't been looking great the last few days and I'm not sure why. Maybe she's still upset about that unpleasant surprise.

She nodded and closed my door shut so that I can resume my project, which I did happily. I was trying to make a computer, I already have a laptop but I just wanted to try and make one. Sadly I haven't manage to get the RAM, the Motherboard and the other key stuff so I'm just creating the monitor for the time being.

As I was tinkering away, my mind wandered back to what had happened earlier on in the night. How the heck is it possible for a DRAGON to go flying around New York without anyone noticing? There should've been police everywhere! The military even! Or maybe I was just delusional from the training I did, which I admit seems least likely but how on earth do you explain a mythical creature flying after you? Well it wasn't after _me _but you get the point.

"_So I got my boots on and the right amount of leather_-" I picked up my phone to be greeted by the shriek of my best friend, Alexis.

"We had biology homework?!" She shrieked.

"Yup." I replied, not at all surprise that she manage to forget the homework. Again.

"No one told me!" She complained.

"Well I did." I told her.

"You know I zone out when I hear 'homework'." She grumbled, obviously upset that there was homework... Which is due tomorrow.

"Not my fault."

"Kayla can you pleaseeeeeeeeee help me? Pleeeeeeeaaaaaassssseeee? With whip cream on top." Alexis begged.

"You know Biology isn't my strongest subject." I replied.

"But it's one of your strongest! And besides you know more about Biology then I do!"

"I don't know Lexi, I don't want to be reason of why you got a terrible mark on your paper. You know how strict your folks are..."

"I know that's why I need you to to help me! If I don't get a B or above they're not going to allow me to go to the social!"

"And by help you mean me doing the work for you."

"I will get you a large berry treasure smoothie tomorrow! Or- or cheesecake! Brownies even! Just please for the sake of good grades help me!"

"Wait, did you say berry treasure smoothie?" I queried, stopping what I was doing.

"Yes! I'll get you all the smoothies you want from Coffee Bean! Just help me!"

"Fine, but sorry in advance if I got you a bad grade."

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you! You are the bestest friend in the whole universe!" Exclaimed Lexi.

"Don't thank me yet." I said as I took out the sheet that we had to do. "Right, well for the questions about Cnidarians I put down jellyfish, hydra-"

"Isn't a hydra that thing Hercules defeated?"

I sighed and face palmed.

"What?" She defended. "I was making an observation!"

"This is going to be a looooong night." I sighed.

BANG BANG BANG

I turned over again forcing my head under my pillow.

BANG BANG BANG

"Oh for god's sakes!" I said pushing my pillow off and getting out of bed. It was 3 in the morning and it's already bad enough that I can't get to sleep.

I walked over to my window and opened it, ducking my head under the raise glass as my feet touch the metal grate of the landing. It was a cool night and the wind picked up quite a bit as I walked up to the roof where I saw five silhouettes moving around. The tallest one was leaning against something while holding what looked like a staff. Two of the silhouettes were rolling around fight while another one was cheering one of them on. The last one was just watching them.

The one cheering looked different from the rest of the group. The cheerer had wolf like ears and seemingly a large fluffy tail meanwhile the rest of the group appeared be wearing large oval shape like backpacks and seemed quite fit due to their muscles. I would question about why they were all dress up and why they're on the roof but I was too tired to care.

"Ahem." I said clearing my throat. "Uh... Excuse me but can you all please quieten down a bit? Some people here are trying to-" before I could finish my sentence a cloud of thick smoke obscured my vision and caused me to cough, it went away after a while and once it did the roof was bare with no evidence of those sillhouettes.

Frowning and confused I went back down to my room and stared at the ceiling.

I think I'm going crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

"You sure you're alright?" My friend Nina asked with a worried expression etched on her face.

I yawned and nodded, thanks to the strangers on my roof I didn't get any sleep at all last night and I'm a bit worried for my Mum. During breakfast this morning she looked really emotional, she acted like it as well. Before I went to school this morning she pulled me into a hug saying that she loved me no matter what and that she'll try her best to come back. I'm pretty sure she didn't mean like she was going to ditch me like Dad did, why should she? It's not like I've got anywhere else to go so she probably meant some business trip to a nice place like Miami or something.

"So where to now?" Lexi asked her blonde and black dyed hair tied up in a high ponytail. "H&M? Forever 21? C'mon people I need names!"

"Uh... I don't know." I said as I sipped on my Berry Treasure that Lex promised me. "Typo?"

"To Typo we go then!" She declared as she made a beeline to that store.

Nina and I followed her into the shop where we looked at the cards that they had meanwhile Lex tried out all the pens.

"But seriously are you okay? You've been pretty quite today." Nina continued to badger on.

"Guess I'm not much in a talking mood today." I said with a shrug.

"But it's Friday!"

"And I'm me!" I replied trying to stifle another yawn.

"Quite and tired." Nina observed. "How many times do I have to tell you that you need to stop staying up doing your projects?"

"None because I'll still do them anyways. Plus it's not entirely my fault that I'm tired."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. You see I went to bed at 11 but I couldn't go to sleep and these people kept making a racket upstairs." I explained to her as I took one of the cards.

"But Kay, you live on the top floor! There is NO upstairs."

"I believe the roof counts as an upstairs."

"People were on the roof?"

"Yes, I went upstairs on the roof to ask if the people could quieten down a bit and I guess one of them had a smoke device because next the thing I knew smoke was in front of me. Then they disappeared once the smoke cleared."

"Seriously?" She asked looking like she didn't believe it. "I think you were training too hard last night."

"I was not! I swear it happened!" I defended.

"Don't tell me you think they were ninjas."

"Guess it's possible, I mean there was that News Report where they found that star."

"No Kay, no. Just no."

"What you have something against ninjas? "

"No." Nina said as she picked up a pen and scribbled it on some paper. "I just find it... Silly. People dress up in a black cloth, jumping around screaming strange stuff while throwing toys around."

"Eh it's still a possibility." I countered picking up another card and chose some pens. We then paid for our stuff and headed over to the noodle shop near downtown. It's own by Mr. Murikami who may be blind but can cook a wicked fried rice as well as other foods. He even invented this pizza gyoza which is pretty much food sent from the land above.

We entered the noodle shop to be hit by the gorgeous smell of food being cooked. It was surprisingly not busy, there was only about three others besides Lexi, Nina and I. We grabbed a seat at the counter a bit away from those strangers and talked amongst ourselves as we wait for Mr. Murikami to come out of the kitchen.

5 minutes past, then 10. When 30 minutes had past the noodle shop was much more fuller then it was before, full of men wearing dark jackets and trench coats with beanies and sunglasses meanwhile Mr. Murikami was still a no show. Finally I got up from my stool.

"Guys, I'm going to check if Mr. Murikami is alright." I announced to my friends.

"I'm sure he's fine." Nina reassured me.

"There's nothing wrong with checking." I said as I went into the white, steamy, kitchen. I looked around and saw that the stove was left on, burning the gyozas that were left there to cook. I turned it off and looked around the small kitchen trying to spot Mr. Murikami but there was no sign of him.

I checked everywhere in the kitchen for him, but still no noodle man.

I felt an unpleasant feeling in my stomach as I looked through the small window on the door into the shop where my friends and those men were. Something didn't feel right.

Wanting to go back outside and tell my friends we should leave I pushed against the door to find it locked. I attempted again and again hoping that it was just a little bit rusty but my hopes were crushed after my third go.

Somebody knocked on the window causing me to look up. It was a beefy looking man who had long blonde hair which was tied up in a plait and had bright hazel eyes that almost appeared to be red. Hun.

He grinned at me shaking the keys in front of the window to show that I am locked in. I banged on the door frantically wanting to grab my friends's attention but they seemed completely oblivious causing Hun to bark out a laugh. I glared at him wondering why the hell he locked me in here. I know it's not for payback because I didn't even do anything. Infact I don't remember the last time that I actually tangled with the Purple Dragons.

I turned from the door and looked back at the kitchen wondering if there was anything I can use to pick the lock. Nothing. I out my hand to my hair thinking that I had put in some bobby pins this morning but then I remembered I didn't, dropping my hand to my side.

Before I could think of a plan Hun knocked on the door again alerting me to the outside. Curious I looked out and saw the men advancing towards my friends who were now not speaking and were looking around for me. They spotted me and I screamed for them to get out before Hun could have any of his fun. But my screams turned out to be fruitless as one of the purple dragons tied them up with duct tape. Obviously they tried to fight back but well you can't do much when your surrounded by a bunch of gang members.

Desperately wanting to aid my friends I threw my whole body weight on to the door hoping it would open while Hun watched me with amusement written across his face. He then held up a container that was filled with what I think is gasoline and grinned a shark like grin at me as he opened it and spilt across the whole shop. His goons threw Lex and Ni at the door making them go unconscious and then proceeded to go outside before Hun dropped a lit match on the gasoline causing the noodle shop to burn.

The smoke started to thicken and before I knew it I was having some trouble breathing, I looked around the kitchen feeling desperate. I have to get out of here and get my friends our of harms way! But there was nothing I can do and nothing I can use. So with this painful thought in mind I stared out of the small window hoping to spot a silhouette of someone but then I realize that by the time someone comes in here the whole shop would most likely be burnt down only with the three of us. We will all be dead. We won't be able to make it to graduation, we'll never get married, we'll never grow old together and annoy the next generation like we had planned we'll never-

Click

The door opened causing the smoke to enter the kitchen. I coughed a bit more rapidly and looked up to see who unlocked my prison, but I could only see the silhouette of him. But he looked familiar, I think he was one of the five from last night.

"Don't worry I'll get you out of here." Said the silhouette. He put and arm around me and guide me to the outside.

"Wait my friends." I said my voice sounding hoarse and dry.

"Don't worry my brothers will get them." The figure confirmed as we step out into the night.

I stood there taking in large gulps of the beautiful oxygen. "Thank- " I started but then stop myself. He wasn't there anymore. I turned around and saw Lex and Ni sitting up, free from the duct tape and was unharmed apart from several bruises.

I looked back at the burning noodle shop thinking of my savior.


	3. Chapter 3

**Care's POV**

"Yes! Yes!" I cried. As my character nearly reached the finish line but was then overtaken. No! No!"

"Yes! Woo! 10 times in a row!" Cried out Mikey as he did his victory dance.

"Okay, seriously. What is your secret, Mikey?"

"My secret is... Myself." He said in a loud whisper.

I laughed at him. "Well I can't be you since you're a turtle and I'm a wolf so there's a slight problem there."

"That is true... I wonder if I'll still be the best gamer if I was a human."

"It would be cool to be human. Again." I said thinking of the times that I wasn't a mutant, remembering all the dogs I had and the wolves that used to live near my place.

"Yeah... Wait, maybe Donnie can make something?"

I gasped. "That's true! Maybe he can!"

"DONNIE! DONNIE! DONNIE!" Mikey and I shouted as we raced to his part of the lair that was full of a whole bunch of cool stuff.

"Where's Donnie?" I asked curiously, confused by the fact that he wasn't here.

"Out on patrol while you guys stayed here and played video games."

Mikey and I slowly turned around to face Leo, Raph and Donnie who were standing there with their arms crossed, looking quite irritated.

"I thought you said for us to stay here." Mikey said innocently.

"No, I said that you guys better not go back and stay here." Leo corrected.

"Yeah and we could have used your help tonight. There was a fire at Mr. Murikami's." Donnie added.

"Oh." I replied feeling guilty as my tail twitched behind me. "Uh.. No one was hurt right?"

"Well these three chicks were nearly barbecued, including the one that saw us on the roof." Raph said cooly.

"Oh." I said feeling much more guilty.

"Sorry." Apologized Mikey and I.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't do it again." Leo huffed as he went into his room, probably to meditate meanwhile Raph went to his punching bag and proceeded to beat the shell out of that thing.

"Do you mind telling me what you are doing in my lab?" Donnie demanded, still standing there.

"We were looking for you but it's all cool now!" Mikey said as he started edging away from his older brother, I did the same.

"You guys broke something, didn't you?" He said narrowing his eyes at us.

"For once no but we were wondering if you could make some sort of potion that can turn us into different animals... Maybe humans!" Mikey explained looking hopeful.

"Oh sure, I'll be able to do that."

"Really?!" Mikey and I both asked feeling excited.

"No." He said as he sat on his chair and began to tinker.

"Aww c'mon Don! You're able to make anything! Why can't you make a serum that can turn us into humans and other animals?" I begged.

"Because what use is it going to be to us?" He queried. "You guys only want it so you can go to the carnival and a whole bunch of theme parks."

"Exactly! Please Donnie, I promise I won't go into your lab without your permission ever again if you do!" Pleaded Mikey.

"As much as I would love for you to not go into my lab without my permission, my answer still stands, no. Now do you mind?"

"You're no fun." I pouted as I walked out of his lab with Mikey. "So what now?"

"We... Make pizza!" He declared.

"YEAH! PIZZA MAKING TIME!" I cried punching the air.

We went into the kitchen and started to prepare the worlds greatest pizza ever, putting cheese, tomato sauce on the base. Along with jellybeans, peppers and pretty much anything else we could find. When Mikey was waiting for the pizza to cook I walked up to him and and dumped some cheese on him.

"Hey!" He shouted in surprise as he turned to face me.

"Yes?" I replied trying my best not to laugh.

"I was meant to throw food at you first!" He complained as he flung tomato sauce at me which splattered on my cheek.

"FOOD FIGHT!" I yelled grabbing the bowl of cut up pineapple, throwing them at Mikey.

Our food war didn't last long that long, Leo walked in and ordered us to clean up and stop acting like children. I have no idea what he was talking about, after all he's the one that watches and obsesses over Space Heroes. We cleared up the mess, but not before we threw some at Leo, making him even more mad at us. When we were done and had the most delicious pizza on earth we decided to annoy the shell out of Raph.

**Donnie's POV**

I was making some improvements to the Shellraiser when I heard the shouts coming from the kitchen. Sighing, I abandoned my work to see what was going on. I walked out into the main part of the sewer where the TV was on, playing Space Heros. No doubt Care and Mikey got into another food fight and no doubt Leo is telling them off right now for being so loud and for creating a mess.

I was proven correct when Leo walkedout of the kitchen with tomato sauce and cheese on his shell.

I was about to leave Leo to his Space Heroes and continue on with my tinkering when the news turned on.

"Aw c'mon!" Leo complained, upset that his favorite series was interrupted.

"Breaking news, a fire recently happened near downtown where three teenage girls were nearly killed..." The reporter droaned on about the fire and so on while I looked at the girls who were shown in the background with some curiosity. One of them had blonde and black dyed hair and kept glancing between her friends who seemed to be talking about something important. The one standing on her left had shoulder length dirty blonde hair while the one on the right had long brown hair that was tied up in a high ponytail, the girl that saw us on the roof. Right then she turned to the camera, even though the lighting was dark I still could see her blazing green eyes. Although she looked normal I couldn't help think that there was something about her that wasn't right.

"Falling for another girl now are we, Donnie?" Raph asked as he plopped himself on the couch with a comic in hand.

"Of course not, don't be stupid." I said to my brother.

"Yeah Raph, his heart will forever and always be with his girlfriend, April. You should have known that by now." Leo said, smirking.

And cue the kissy sounds brought to you by Care and Mikey

"She is not my girlfriend!" I said, trying to keep my voice low. Wouldn't want to get in trouble with Splinter. The rest of them just chuckled and went back to what they were doing.

I looked back at the TV screen but it had gone back to Space Heroes. It was the second time I saw that girl, well third and already she has my mind reeling. I can't help thinking there's something going on with her. After all, during the fire she was locked in the kitchen.

I went back to my lab and continued to improve the Shellraiser, telling myself not to worry about that girl. Besides. It's not like I'm going to see her again anyways


	4. Chapter 4

"We should have told them!" Nina said, really annoyed. "The police could find them and then put them into jail!"

"I think we'll only put some of them in jail to be honest." I replied as we walked over to the picnic bench with our ice creams. "And then the rest of their gang members will get angry and make us pay."

"Guys, c'mon. Let's give it a rest!" Lex whined. "We were in a fire and were rescued by some random dudes. End of story."

"Not random." I reminded her. "I'm pretty sure they were the dudes from the roof."

"And you are sure because?"

"Well my savior was tall and seemed to be a bit buff-"

"So that's what you're going on? By height and how muscular they are?" Interrupted Nina.

"Uh yes?" I said meekly.

"Oh wow.. That sounded dumb coming from you, Kay."

"Well you would have thought it was the dudes from the roof if you were there with me." I defended.

"Seriously guys, can we just forget about it?" Lexi suggested once again.

"Forget that we were nearly killed? Alright, sure. Fine." Ni said sarcastically. "That'll be super easy."

"Oh please Nina? I really don't want to be reminded that my life could have ended and that I wouldn't be supreme overlord of the world."

"What a pity."

"I know right? Now that guy over there, what do you think?" She asked pointing to a skinny boy with a black buzz cut, he wore a blue polo shirt with white jeans despite the warm weather.

"Uh... 5." Nina said. "Not really my type."

Lex licked a bit of her icecream. "8. He looks kind of cute."

"Of course you think that."

"Kay, what do you think of him?"

"Nothing. He's just a dude." I replied with a shrug. "They all look the same to me."

"Okay you need to stop with this." Lex said.

"Stop with what?"

"Stop with not having an opinion on guys! You keep distancing yourself and not getting involve with them! You act like that they're just going to leave you without saying anything about it!"

I winced at her comment since that is pretty much what my Dad did. When I walked into the small apartment after my aikido I saw my mother clutching onto a peice of paper and crying her eyes out on the couch. I obviously went up to her and comfort her while asking what was wrong. She just showed me the paper that was in her hand which was a printed out picture of all of us together as a family. We were at this beautiful beach in Tasmania and I was standing in front of my parents, my Dad and I pulling a face while my Mum was laughing her brown curls blowing out behind her due to the salty breeze while my Dad's bald head reflected the sunlight while his green eyes peirced right through the picture. Underneath the picture were the words, 'I'm sorry. I love you.' which were written in very neat writing. That was two weeks ago.

"Oh.. I- I didn't mean... I'm sorry-" Lex started realizing what she had said.

"No it's okay." I said trying to make my voice sound level. "I'll have to get over it at some stage. I'm just going to take a walk. I'll be back." Before they could utter a word I promptly got up and walked away, leaving my preacious ice cream behind.

The long, pale green grass tried grabbing my ankels as I walked near the small, dark lake that was in the center of the park we were at. I looked around spotting couples, dog walkers and families having their fun in this green enviorment. I walked over to a large tree and leant against it's dark wood, closing my eyes to think.

A lot of strange things has happened to me in the past few days, nearly getting burned alive, getting chased by both dragons, my Mum acting all emotional before I leave to school, those figures on the roof and last of all, Dad leaving us...

A majority of those events I couldn't figure out because they were just too plain weird. But one of those events I can figure out and I will no matter what.

Where and Why did my Dad leave?


	5. Chapter 5

It's been four days since I've started my research about why Dad left but each assumption I have made seemed too stupid and all my research seemed fruitless. I've looked through all his stuff which he left behind for some weird reason, but none of them proved to be vital. Also I'm starting to get worried about my Mum, she would usually have sent me a text or a tried to call me by now when she goes on her business trips. I hope nothing is wrong...

"Hey Kayla hurry up and past the ball! I'm open!" Yelled Casey Jones.

I snapped back to reality and saw Lewis Cryton trying to steal the ball off of me, I shot the ball over to Casey who stopped it effortlessly and began to dribble it over to the goals and kicked it but sadly the goalie caught it. He kicked it high in the air as I tried to block one of his teammates from trying to get the ball. As I stood right in front of him the ball plummeted to near where we were, I thrusted my leg high up in the air causing the ball to drop down in front of me where I then passed it quickly to April O'neil. She dodged many of the defending team who tried to steal the ball while I kept level to her just incase. She passed to me before Lex could take the ball off of her.

I blocked it and continued to dribble it back to the posts where the goalie was back in position, I faked to shoot the ball to the left which is where he lunged for giving me the opportunity to shoot it dead on causing my team to win.

"YEA!" Yelled Jones as he thrusts his fists in the air. "BEAT THAT BLUES!"

"Quiet down Jones! It's not the World Cup!" Scolded Coach Scott. "Greens off. Yellows, you're on."

My team and I dragged ourselves off the field and sat on the sidelines, drinking our water and watch the game that proceeded to start. I picked up my bottle and sat on the ground next to April and Casey, I didn't hang out that much with them but I still like to think of them as my friends.

"So, I've got to ask Kay." Casey started. "How did you-"

"Case, leave her!" April said whacking him on the arm. "She was rescued by some person."

"But the question is who?" Pestered Casey.

"Okay you're starting to act like Mikey, stop it."

"Who's Mikey?" I asked curiously.

"Oh uh..." Stammered April.

"He's my friend from hockey!" Interjected Jones.

"Makes sense and no, I don't know who rescued me but I have my assumptions."

"Which are?"

I bit my lip wondering if I should tell them, eh why not? It's not going to hurt me. "Last week I saw these five people all my roof, two of them were fighting around causing a racket while the other three were just watching. I'm pretty sure my savior was one of them."

April stared at me with eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape meanwhile Casey just snorted. "I think I can guess-"

"Casey." April said in a warning tone causing him to stop.

"Guess what?"

"Oh nothing, just forget about it." He mumbled making me frown at their strange behavior. They were keeping something away from me, I'm sure of it.

"Whatever you say." I said with shrug as I turned my attention back to the little match where some commotion took place.

"I'm on your team you prick!" Hollered Lex. She was sitting on the ground clutching her left ankle while the teams surrounded her, I went up to her and helped her up. She winced and leaned against me.

"I'm really sorry, Alexis." Lewis said looking guilty.

"Tell that to someone who cares." She snapped giving him a harsh glare.

"Smith, take Ms. Chance to the Nurse's office."

"Yes Mr. Scott." I replied as I helped Lexi to the Nurse's office where she kept complaining about how Lewis being clumsy and idiotic. Once I dropped Lex off at the Nurse's I walked back to the small soccer field but before I could step foot on the planeof grass a extremely tall person jumped right in front of me. He was bald while his skin was a pale red and was wearing a long flowyish skirt that was a darker red then his skin. He was holding a large staff that had a horseshoe like symbol on it with a line going horizontal through it which for some strange reason looked awfully familiar to me.

I started to slowly back away from this guy. Honestly what's with strange stuff happening to me lately?

"Kayla Smith?" He questioned lifting his head up to show me his eyes. His eyes reminded me of a snake's, his whole eyes apart from the irises were black but his irises is, you've guessed it! Red.

"Listen here, mate." I said preparing myself to dash right pass him. "I don't know who you are or how you know my name but-" and then he thrusted his staff thing right at my face, luckily I ducked just in time. "Holy snakeskin!" I exclaimed in shock. I looked back at red dude and saw him preparing for another attack. I'm guessing this is the signal for me to start running.

I ran as fast as I could, ducking under the stands that were near by hoping I would lose him. I looked over my shoulder and saw him still following me. He was holding his staff high above his head making it crackle with lightning which he send in my direction, I dropped to the ground where it pasted overhead, striking one of the metal poles that was used to help make the stands stay up. I sighed in relief and picked myself up to resume my frantic sprint. I'm pretty sure he's gaining on me but I'm not going to look just to be sure. He continued to shoot miniature lightning bolts at my feet which I dodged, I then slipped out of the stands and looked around wondering where my class was. If I get back to them then maybe he could just leave me alone. I spotted the familiar ginger head of April and dashed to where she and Casey were siting, still watching the game that was going on between the Yellows and the Blues.

Glancing over my shoulder once again I saw that red lightning man decided to leave me alone, but I was so wrong. I instantly slammed into someone making me to look up at them. It was him.

Before I could even do anything he grabbed at my throat and held me up in the air. I struggled and kicked as black spots appeared in my vision. I gasped running out of oxygen very quickly, but just then. Before I fainted or died a bright light came out of no where and somehow consumed him. I instantly dropped to the ground and rubbed my neck as I took in large gulps of oxygen. I looked back to where the man used to stand and saw a large coin which was black and had a golden rim with a small square hole in the center. A Japanese coin. It also had these characters surrounding the hole: スミス but I obviously didn't know what it means. I picked it up and placed it in my pocket taking my spot back next to Casey and April who and everyone else did not know what had just happened behind for some strange reason.

When I got home I went for the room that used to be my Dad's study and plopped myself in his chair. I closed my eyes and went through about the events that happened to me during P.E. Random guy, lightning, strange light, Japanese coins. I couldn't get my head around it all. I leaned against the chair Dad would always sit in and looked up at the ceiling which was painted in various of colours and various of symbols. My eyes roamed freely and then they landed on that horseshoe line symbol which was painted in red I immediately gasped as I remembered the story my Dad repeatedly told me since I was the age of four.

*flashback*

"_Daddy! Don't leave yet!" I complained as he was about to let the darkness enter my room. "I'm not tired!" I lied as I yawned._

_"Oh is that so?" He asked his eyes twinkling._

_"Yes!" I nodded._

_"Will a story help?" He questioned as he walked back over to my bed and sat next to me._

_"Yes! It would! It would! Tell me a story, Daddy!" I said enthusiastically._

_"What's the magic word?"_

_"Please!"_

_He chuckled and tapped me on the nose like he always did before reading or telling a story. "Once upon a time in a village of Japan there was a large mountain that was so tall it disappeared into the clouds and reached up to the sun. The villagers feared it because all those who lived near it had disappeared. It was said that some horrible creature took a villager away for the horrible deeds he/she did or for the treasure he/she posses."_

_'It used to happen once a month that one of their folk would disappear but then masses of the people disappeared until there was just five left. These five were known as Araki, Hirotaka, Kazuno, Yukito and Izumo. These five were very upset and angry that their fellow villagers had disappear so one day they decided to confront the beast that was said to have taken them away. They went to the mountain and began to climb it where they faced one terribly large dragon. It was ginormous and multicolored and had a tail that ended in a shale of a horseshoe.'_

_'Who dares to disturb my slumber?!' The dragon yelled._

_'It is we!' Shouted Izumo. 'We demand that you set our men, women and children free you horrible beast!'_

_'They have done horrible deeds! They deserve to be punished!' The dragon shouted back bearing it's ugly teeth._

_'You have done horrible deeds as well!' Kazuno said._

_'By stealing our family and friends!' Hirotaka yelled._

_'By all means set them free!' Yukito shouted._

_The dragon was so angry that he attacked them making them attack back. The fight went on and on until Araki plunged a spear right through the creature's horseshoe tail end and planted it in the ground making the dragon stay there so it cannot escape._

_'Let go of our folk dragon! You are defeated!" Araki said._

_'I may be defeated bit I still have possession of your people!' Spat the beast._

_'Well we propose an offer!' Declared Kazuno. 'Let our people go and we shall bring any evil-doer to you for punishment!'_

_The dragon thought about long and hard and finally agreed. He blew out a fire to reveal a cage which all the folk were trapped in, the cage disappeared letting them free. They rushed to the five heroes and thank them for saving them. Soon enough this five were know as the Doragon Hogo-Sha. The Dragon Guardians."_

_I felt my eyes growing very heavy as my Dad ended the story._

_"Now did that help?" He asked._

_I nodded making him chuckle and kiss me on top of my head. "Goodnight sweetheart." He said as he turned off the lights and left me to sleep_

*end of flashback*

A fairy tale? Real? That seemed so crazy that I was actually considering to check myself into a mental hospital, but then I reminded myself that I've just been attacked by a giant red guy with the symbol of that tale Dad told me.

Whenever Dad told me the story he would always say at the end of it to never get myself in trouble or steal treasure that isn't mine otherwise the trouble will keep on chasing me until I have to give in. Now I haven't done anything wrong or stole treasure yet I'm being chased by dragons and angry men... But wait. Did Dad take his own advice? Is that why he left? Was he in trouble and didn't want to put us in harms way? That had to be it! It had to be! Now to figure out what trouble he got himself into...


	6. Chapter 6

"Hun." Growled the voice. "You have failed me once again. I told you to get rid of the girl. The dragon must be mine!"

"Stupid fool. Master, I assure you. If you let me take care of the girl I'll do it much more efficiently then this oaf." Baxter Stockman said but was silence by the look of the Shredder.

"Master, I'm sorry. Please forgive me, I thought that-" Hun started.

"Silence!" Shouted the man's master. He stood up from his throne and walked over to his most loyal follower the moonlight shining on the metal armor that he wore. Hun looked up awaiting for his punishment that he has seen the Shredder give to many others but it never came.

"I do not have the patience to listen to your excuses. You were suppose to dispose the girl so the dragon could come to me! So I can merge myself with him and finish the turtles as well as the other descendants!" Shredder growled, his rage shown clearly in his voice. "Karai."

"Yes father?" She asked kneeling before him.

"Do what Hun can't. Kill the girl."

She smirked and looked to Hun who gave her a glare obviously mad that he couldn't get a second chance. "I won't fail you, father." She bowed before exiting their hideout.

Shredder walked back to his throne and dismissed the followers he had with him who happily retreated. He sat there, hands gripping the arms of the chair as he waited for his guest to arrive. A few minutes past then a blinding red light appeared in front of him to show his guest, Araki. He stood there, his red eyes glinting dangerously in the luna rays.

"So?" Shredder demanded. "Is she the one?"

Araki nodded in answer. "Oroku Saki I hope you know what you are getting yourself into. You have notice the toll that it took off me I hope." He said gesturing to himself.

"Yes I do. But I won't be as foolish as you and your commarades once were, Araki." Oroku explained. "Once I have the dragon's spirit I will take my place the world's ruler and destroy anyone who comes in my way, including those filthy descendants."

Araki sighed. He wanted the same as his extremely great grandson did, to destroy his commerades and their relatives but he still can't get over Oroku's ignorance. He doesn't understand what the effect of taking the dragon's spirit was! He doesn't understand the horrible pain that they were confronted with when their physical appearance adapted to the dragon's and here they are now stuck to be immortal ghosts whose spirits cannot be put to rest, the only person who seemed to have dealt with the least amount of pain was Kazuno.

"Very well then Oroku. Continue to be blind by your ignorance but once you've merged yourself you'll face many consequinces."

*ALLEYWAY 7:30 pm*

"Yo Raph mind being goalie?" Casey Jones asked as he set the hockey puck on the ground of the alleyway.

"You and your hockey." Said Raph rolling his eyes as he walked over to the brickwall where two bins stood on the opposite sides to repreasent the goal.

Casey chuckled. "Hey man it's a good sport." He swung his hockey stick and hit the puck through the 'goal' and past Raph.

"Oi! Watch where you hit that thing!" Raph exclaimed.

"Well be more on alert!"

"I am."

"Then how come Kayla spotted you guys last week? hmm?"

"Who the heck is Kayla?" Raph huffed as he push the puck back to Casey.

"This girl from school, today she said that she saw 5 people on the roof last week and that she thinks that one of them saved her."

"Blame it on Mikey! He was the one cause us to get caught." Raph protested.

"Whatever you say man. I just think you guys need to be a bit more better at hiding yourselves."

"You sound like Leo when you say that."

"It is true though. I mean how many more people do you want to know about you guys?"

Raph sighed and blocked Casey's next attempt to score. "It's not like we can help it or anything it's just the blasted Kraang, Foot ninjas and the stupid Purple Dragons always have to make things difficult!"

"Yeah... Kayla said that the Purple Dragons started that fire at Mr. Murikami's. Who got her out of the kitchen?"

"In the fire?"

"Yeah."

"Donnie, who else would it be?" Raph said gruffly as he attempted to block the puck.

"Thought it might have been Leo. Seemed like something he would do."

Raph snorted. "Yeah something he would do if he knew how to pick a lock. You should have seen Don when we got home though. I think April can be all yours now."

"Aw sweet!" Casey cheered. "Well either way Red will be mine because I'm much better then Don."

"Oh shut up, Jones." The tall turtle said landing near them. "And I was CURIOUS of that girl. There's something strange about her that I can't put my finger on."

"Wow for once something that confuses the smart Donatello." Raph said, his voice in mock shock.

"I know right? I still can't believe it either!" Carebear explained, her wolf ears twitching as she popped out of the manhole along with Mikey.

"What are you guys doing here?" Casey asked.

"Night patrol." Leo simply answered. "Sorry Casey but we have borrow Raph for the night."

"Leo, do we really have to do this every night?!' Raph complained giving Casey back one of his hockey sticks.

"That is exactly what I asked him!" Care said.

"The Foot have been really quiet these last few weeks plus the Purple Dragons set Mr. Murikami's on fire." The older brother explained. "We need to keep a sharp eye out incase they decide to pull anymore stunts like that."

Raph sighed and waved to Casey before running off to join his brothers and Care as they ascended up to the roofs and ran across them, keeping watch on the streets for any suspicious activity or any troubles that are caused.

After about 2 hours of running in the cool night air where the stars twinkled like diamonds in the navy blue sky that had blanketed the whole city, where the silver orb casts it's ghostly white rays down on them, Leo spoke up once again with an idea that confused them all.

"Guys split up."

"Split up?" Raph asked, cocking his head to their fearless leader.

"You never said for us to split up during a night patrol!" Care exclaimed. "Especially when there's no craze monkeys on the loose that need catching!"

"If we split up we'll cover more ground." Leo pointed out. "We'll meet back at the lair after an hour unless one of us needs help. You two better not ditched again." He added, glaring at Care and Mikey who shot innocent grins back at him.

All five of them split up. Raph didn't mind at all with this plan, he enjoyed doing his own thing without his brother always on his shell telling him not to do this not to do that and ect. And since he was on his own... Well what harm could it cause if he hang out with Casey for an extra half an hour?

Raph grinned as he continued to run across the rooftops to where Casey would usually hang out. But before he could make a turn down the street Raph saw something that made his grin even wider. Down below on the opposite side of the street was a little chase happening, a girl with long brown hair that streamed out behind her as she ran was being chased by some sock-heads, AKA the Foot ninjas. He watched as the girl turned into one of the many alleyways that are scattered in the city, but sadly she was met with a wall. Soon enough she was cornered by the Foot Ninjas, with her back pressed up against the wall and her neon green eyes darting around for a chance to escape. Luckily enough, Raph chose that time to attack. He jumped down from the building he was on and raced to the Foot Ninjas, beating them up as he remained in the shadows, not wanting the girl to see his true identity.

Once all the Foot Ninjas retreated, Raph put his sies away and turned towards the girl whose eyes now showed no fear but curiosity.

"You're from the roof top aren't you?" She whispered.

Raph inwardly groaned. It was that girl? Can he go anywhere without this girl somehow showing up and in a crisis?!

"Why should it matter?" Raph asked gruffly, sticking to the shadows.

"Because I want to thank you for saving me during the fire and for saving me now."

"How do you know if I'm the same person from the roof as I was in the fire and now?"

She laughed out loud as if it was obvious. "Because." She started. "Because of your body shape and how you hold yourself plus if you were a random person you would have said 'no' or that you have no idea what I'm talking about and then immediately ask me what I mean."

Raph just stared at the girl trying to think of a good comeback. "Well I er... I have to go." He said slowly as he started to back away.

"Wait!" She called out causing him to stop. "I'm sorry but... What are you?"

"None of your business." Raph said as he tried again to leave.

"You've saved my life twice already and I'm heavily in your debt, so I think I should know your identity. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"You're not going to let this go now are you?"

"Nope."

He sighed knowing what he was about to do would probably end in trouble but he couldn't help it. He couldn't help thing that he had too as he stepped out into the light.

The girl gasped but didn't scream or ran away which surprised the hot-headed turtle. Her eyes roamed around taking in every detail of his appearance. His chipped shell and plastron, his bright green eyes, his red mask. She was truly fascinated and making Raphael feel uncomfortable.

"Uh you alright there?" He asked after several minutes of silence past.

"Yeah, I just... I never thought you guys were mutant turtles!"

"Uh huh, yeah well I got to go, princess. So if you don't mind..."

"Wait!" She called out once again, stopping him from leaving. "I'm Kayla." She said lifting up her hand.

"Raphael." He said shaking it.

**In case of any confusion, this is a mix of both the 2003 and 2012 version of TMNT.**

**-Dreamz xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Aikido is probably one of the most stress relieving martial arts on the planet; using people's strength against them and throwing them onto the ground. Although I guess you can count Kendo as well since you get to hit people on the head with a stick, but you can only go so far with that. During the last 24 hours I've been moving more with caution when I'm alone ever since last night with that attack on those weird ninja people. In a combat situation I can handle the Purple Dragons not counting Hun, but ninjas? No thank you!

I was walking down my street, heading over to my apartment building. I really couldn't wait to have a shower and to go to sleep for eternity. Although Aikido can be stress relieving the training session from tonight was difficult and tiring.

It was quite quiet on the way back to my place but I couldn't help but look over my shoulder just to check if the PD were wanting to stage another attack or of those ninjas wanted to chase me again. I really didn't want to run into them right now, I don't think I would have the energy right now. Plus if the ninjas decided to attack then I'll definitely be screwed right now. Good thing Raphael was there last night otherwise I would have been a goner for sure. And speaking of him...

"Ah!" I jumped in surprise as I felt a hand clamp my shoulder. My arms instantly went up the arm and flipped whoever it was onto the ground but he landed perfectly in front of me and ended up dragging me to the ground.

"God. You're so jumpy." He huffed as he helped me up. "And you stink."

"Well I was just training Aikido." I remarked grabbing my bag as I walked up to my apartment. "So of course I smell."

"I wasn't talking about how you smell, I was talking about your attempt at taking me down."

"Ouch." I said faking to be hurt. "We only just met and you're already criticizing my ability to do Aikido. That's harsh."

"That's who I am, harsh. Where are you going?"

"Home." I pointed over to the brick building that was my apartment. "What are you doing here?"

"Dear Fearless Leader's making us do night patrol every night now. We had to split up again and I got tired of waiting around, plus Casey was studying."

"So you decided to stalk me. And wait who's 'Fearless Leader?'"

"He's my older brother and I'm not stalking you."

"Oh sure."

"I swear it and it's not our fault that we're always around you when you get into trouble!" He interjected.

"Such lies! Now are you going to stand out here or are you going to let me go inside?"

"I just got here!"

"And I just did a million of hours of training and I'm all sweaty and tired." I said as I walked up the little flight of steps of the entrance and placed my hand on the brass doorknob. "But if you're so bored as you claim to be... Twelfth floor on the left." And with that I entered the old apartment. I walked across the dirty white tiles that were set in the entrance, it's shiny surface reflecting the dim light that lit the tiny room. I dragged myself over to the lift and pressed my floor number.

I watched the numbers flash by as I lent against the cool metal wall, catching my breath. Sometimes I wonder why I'm doing Aikido.

Soon as the doors opened I dragged myself to my area of the apartment and opened up the door, throwing my bag on the couch as I schlepped myself over to the bathroom to have my shower.

Once I was done with my shower and was dress in my pajamas, I threw myself onto my bed sighing in relief as my body relaxes. I would have stayed there until the end of civilization but I was greeted by an impatient tap at my window. Right, I had a guest.

I rolled off my bed and crawled to the window where I attempted to open it from where I was, which proved to be difficult. In the end I did and crawled back to my bed as Raph looked around my room. It was quite small with the classic white walls that had pictures of drawings and ideas stuck around randomly, a polished wooden desk in front of the window that had a bunch of clutter on it, a little bedside table next to my double bed that currently had black and blue bed covers and a large cabinet file which holds many folders of my other ideas, drawings and blueprints.

"Heh, you remind me of my brother." He commented looking at the mess on my desk.

"Fearless leader?"

"Nah. My younger brother, he's the brainiac in our family."

"Fun." I replied. "So what do you guys usually do out here? I wouldn't expect you to do much since you know.. You're a mutant turtle."

"I'm a mutant turtle? Wow I had no idea." Raph rolled his eyes, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"I know right? It's really not obvious at all, I would have had no idea... But seriously what do you guys do on your night patrols?"

"None of your business."

"But I'm curious."

"I can see that. Hey shouldn't your parents be checking up on you?"

"Nope, my mum's business. Don't change the subject."

"What about your Dad?"

"He... He's out." I answered not feeling like sharing about the real reason for my father's absence. "And stop changing the subject!"

"Well what's in it for you? Knowing what we do on our night patrols and all. Trying to stalk us?"

I scoffed at him and rolled my eyes. "Yes, knowing what you do will help me find out where you guys are."

"You wouldn't understand or even believe me even if I told you."

"I've got a talking giant turtle in my room who can kick a bunch of ninja butt and you think I won't understand or believe you."

"Yes."

"Fine, don't tell me." I huffed in defeat.

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Well you know a lot about me so tell me about yourself."

"Actually I don't know a lot about you."

"My rooms says it for you!" I pointed out. "As well as the fact that you saw me wearing my gear earlier on."

"That's still not a lot."

"Tell me about yourself today then I'll tell you about myself on Saturday." I said lazily.

"Why not tomorrow?" He queried as he sat on my office chair.

"I hang out with my friends on Friday night." I confirmed.

"So you want to tell you about me."

"Yup."

"Fine." He sighed. I grinned at him as I rolled onto my stomach ready to listen. He told me how he was taught ninjutsu and how he was furious about the fact that his older brother got position as leader out of the family. He also told me how his family can be really annoying, especially his youngest brother and their mutated friend that lives with them (he also said that he thinks that they like-like each other which continues to irritate him for some reason).

He was about to go through another rant when his phone started to ring, he picked up the shell shaped phone and answered it.

"What?" He demanded annoyed. "...Mikey... MIKEY! For shell's sakes speak slower!" After a long pause Raph ended the call with a an aggravated expression on his face. "I have to go, my brother got into a tight situation."

"Okay, see you on Saturday then?"

"Whatever." Raph said as he hopped out of my window and left. I closed it after him and walked into my Dad's study where I resumed my research. I decided to look through his books to check if he ever kept a journal or some sort of planner.

The bookshelves that reached from the floor to ceiling contained a lot of books that seemed to be in Japanese and Chinese, a few of them were in German as well which I thought was rather strange since my Dad wasn't that interested in the German culture as much as he was with the Japanese and Chinese. Never the less I continued to look around, peering in the drawers of his desk and breathily looking through some of the books to see if there was something out of the ordinary in them.

I was about to give up and go to bed when I tripped over something and fell onto the floor. I looked behind me to see what I tripped over and saw that one of the floorboards seemed to be a little bit raised then the others. I quickly grabbed a ruler that was on my father's desk and went to the raised floorboard as I slid the ruler through the gap, attempting to use it as a crowbar. It worked! I was able to get the floorboard loose and once I did I saw something that shocked the living hell out of me.

? POV

I tried to stop the growl that was making it's way to out of my mouth. I have to be patient. I don't want to get killed by the Shredder. Or his daughter.

I hate watching the mission that I wanted so badly get past on to a bunch of people who have and will fail. I tried to persuade them to let me help as I did with Hun. But they all declined thanks to the fact that the girl manage to escape the burning noodle house.

Why can't Shredder give me the job instead? I'll do a much better job at it! I'll be able to have her here in an hour, not even. Doesn't he understand that if he had pick me to do the mission we still wouldn't be waiting here? Didn't he understand that we would have destroyed the turtles by now if he had so simply picked me for the mission in the first place?

I watched as Karai shouted at her Footbots in frustration as they come back empty handed once again. Maybe I'll do the job for her, save her the stress and save her from melting her brain. Or I should just tell her what to do.

It's quite easy to know how to get your target when you actually know them.


	8. Chapter 8

Leo's POV

Something's off about Raph. Has been for a few days now.

Usually when Mikey and Care play a prank on him he would shout at them and then beat the shell out of them. The last few days he just simply ignored them and would stalk off.

Usually he would complain to Donnie about how he was wasting his time on inventions and during training when Master Splinter has us doing matches, Raph would always be aggressive and never help Donnie up at the end of the fight. Last few days he helped him up and went a little bit easier on him.

Usually he would argue about my plans for when we do night patrol and say how we don't need to go out every single night. Last few days he seems okay with it and would often, if not then always suggest we split up to cover more ground.

I wonder if Donnie accidentally gave him something...

It's Monday night and we were on the roof looking over at TCRI, Care and Mikey were talking about this new comic that they were reading, Don was texting April glancing up every few seconds and Raph was just twirling his sies around, bored.

"Leo, nothing's going to happen at TCRI. Why don't we just split up and look for the Dragons or the Foot or something?" Raph suggested.

"Because we've been doing that the last few weeks." I pointed out. "Why do you want to always split up?"

"I bet you he found a girlfriend." Mikey snickered.

"Oooh.. who is she, Raph?" Care teased with a chuckle.

"I haven't found any girl and I just think that it'll be easier and more efficient if we just split up." Raph stated.

"Since when do you say 'efficient'?" Donnie wondered.

"Since none of your business." Raph snapped at the brainiac of our brother.

"Raph, I think the city can survive one day without us splitting up. Right now we should watch TCRI."

"The city maybe, but not Ka- not our stalker girl."

"But not who?" Mikey asked, looking at his older brother.

"Not our stalker girl, she gets in trouble pretty much every time we run into her." Raph clarified, looking a bit hesitant. Something you wouldn't expect from him. "I still think we should split up. Just to be sure no trouble's happening at some other place."

"Okay..." I answered slowly. "Fine. Care, Mikey you guys stay here to keep an eye on TCRI, Raph, Donnie and I are going to patrol the rest of the city."

"Are you really sure of leaving Care and Mikey to keep an eye on TCRI?" Donnie questioned as he got up.

"Well they'll do less trouble here then anywhere else."

"Fair point."

And with that the three of us split up leaving Care and Mikey to watch over the Kraang building. Well to be fair, two of us. I dropped down the roof, waiting a while as I watched Raph before following him. I managed to keep my distance and duck in the shadows every time he decided to look around to see if anyone was following him. After 20 minutes of this I was starting to loose interest, he probably did just want to split up to scan the city. I was about to turn back and go a different way when Raph stopped on top of one of the fire escapes of a tall brick building, he once again checked if anyone was watching and then ducked under a window and into a lit room. I waited a few minutes and then jumped on to the fire escape that Raph had done, and peered into the window. What I saw surprised me, it was Raph talking to some brunette who had her back to him.

Is this why he wanted to split up? Just to hang out with a girl?! A HUMAN girl! While the Foot and the Kraang are planning something and the Purple Dragons burn and steal stuff, Raph decides to visit and hang out with a girl? I really do hope that he has a good excuse for this.

Kayla's POV

I turned the charred the bone in my hands as I glanced at the ripped colourless scaly skin that I manage to find in the floorboard in my Dad's study during Thursday last week. How he managed to get several of these weird looking bones and that reptilian skin was beyond my imagination but lately everything has been beyond my imagination.

I picked up the dusty looking black leather notebook and flicked through it's parchment like papers where characters and words jumped out at me along with beautiful sketches that were done in the classic Japanese way. Most of the words I didn't understand, but most likely Raph does. And that's what he has been doing the last few days, interpreting some of the Japanese characters and going through some of the entries that my Dad wrote and seemingly with some other people.

Opening up the note book, I flicked back to the start where I was met with my Father's neat hand writing and began to reread the first three entries where he said he went to Japan where he managed to locate the dragon's (the dragon from the tale he told me about) seishin in a iceberg prison. He said that he tried to transfer the seishin into this amulet that would act as a better prison since he thought the ice berg wouldn't hold it for long. Sadly though it ended in chaos and the seishin free, traumatizing all those it meets while living up to it's legend.

"Hey I thought you weren't going to start until I got here." Came that oh so familiar voice from my window.

I smiled, "Well I'm sorry you decided to take your time and make me bored."

Raph chuckled and sat on my bed making me look up at his green eyes that were quite similar to mine. "So what else did your Dad say?"

"Oh I was just rereading the entries we already covered." I replied, nonchalantly.

"Of course you were, what do we have next?" Raph queried looking at the notebook.

"Well we seem to have a picture." I answered as I flipped to the next page showing a large skeleton with a huge grin on it's skull, standing behind five coloured people who were bowing to it. The skeleton was holding up a knife and fork and had blood splattered across it's teeth. The background was a mixture of greys and blacks with a few splashes of red to signify danger I'm guessing. Above the skeleton's head were these characters: がしゃどくろの ごちそうwritten in white.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Gashadokuro Gochisō." Raph translated. "Gashadokuro's feast."

"Okay... Who's Gashado- whatever?"

"Gashadokuro. He's the skeleton, I think." Raph replied with a frown. "I think he's this Japanese demon that goes around eating people, I'm not sure."

"Well when you're not sure, use the Internet!" I chirped taking out my laptop. I went on the Internet and googled Gashadokuro, apparently it's this huge skeleton made up of the bones of those who died of starvation. These skeletons which are suppose to be fifteen times taller then normal people would go around the night biting off people's heads off to drink their blood. They're suppose to posses the powers of invisibility and indestructibility and the only way you could detect them is if you hear a ringing in your ears, if you're going to be it's prey the ringing would be much louder as if there were bells in your head.

"Wow, they sound pleasant." I muttered sarcastically as I looked back at the picture.

"It's not like they can be real though."

I simply just stared at him with a blank look on my face, "And it's not like a dragon spirit can actually be trap inside an iceberg."

"Yeah but invisible skeletons, I mean c'mon."

"That's the point, their invisible so no one would know if they truly exists or not."

"Are you even hearing yourself?" Raph asked as if I was stupid.

"Yes." I answerd.

"So you think human, invisible, eating skeletons exist?"

"Well there's always a-" I cut myself off and clutched my head letting out a scream.

"What? What's wrong?!" Raph exclaimed, looking quite panicked.

"Bells! I hear bells!" I shouted with the equal amount of panic in my voice.

"Oh shell! What do I do?!"

"Shinto! Shinto! Get a Shinto charm!" I yelled.

"I don't know where to get a Shinto charm!" Raph yelled getting all worked up.

"Dad's stud-" I started but cut myself off as I fell back pretending that I died.

"Kayla? Kayla! God dammit Kayla! Get up!"

I didn't answer as Raph shook me trying to get an answer out of me.

"Kayla, for god's sakes! Answer me!"

"BOO!" I yelled into his face giving him a heart attack.

"Damn it Kayla." He growled causing me to chuckle. "I'm going to kill you!" He declared as I jumped off my bed and began to run away from him as he chased me around the apartment.

At some stage I turned around to see how far behind he was, I ended up running into the coffee table making me fly forward and land on the white rug of the living room. Before I could even do anything my dear friend stood me up and gave me a noogie.

"Don't do that to me." Raph said.

"Aww does someone care about me?" I teased while laughing.

"I care enough to know that without you I would be bored." He replied simply.

Raph's POV

I waved to Kayla before I climbed out of her window and closed it. Looking at my T-phone I saw that I still have about fifteen minutes before the others start to worry.

Sliding down the railings I thought of how weird it was that I decided to get myself mixed up in her life as I let her get mixed up into mine, I know I shouldn't and I know Leo would kill me if he knew. But I can't help it, and speaking of which...

"Raph, we need to talk."

I groaned and turned around to face my older brother with the blue mask. He looked at me his eyes cold and angry, I happily returned the look.

"About what?" I replied crossing my arms.

"About how you've been visiting that girl! You can't just skip night patrol just to go and hang out with some girl and revealing yourself too! What happened to sticking to the shadows?" Leo scolded.

"This is my life Leo, not yours! And whoever said I was skipping night patrol?" I defended, feeling my temper rise.

"Raph, the last few days you've been suggesting we split up. And you wanted us to split up so you can meet up with whatever her name is!"

"Her name is Kayla and just because I've been hanging out with her doesn't mean I've been skipping." I seethed. "Plus I've been watching over her."

"A whole bunch of people need watching over!"

"But none of them have been targeted by both the Foot and Purple Dragons!" My temper continued to rise and soon enough I was propelling myself to Leo, pushing him up against the wall. "None of them lost both of their parents and have a confusing family secret that needs to be discovered!" I yelled. "None of them has been locked up in a kitchen and nearly burned alive! None of them has been attacked by The Foot when they're alone!"

Leo stared at me waiting until I was finished, I released him and turn my back to him, panting.

"Raph, if you wanted to help her then you didn't need to have reveal yourself! You could have watched from the shadows and do more help by watching TCRI, the Purple Dragons and the Foot to see what plan they've come up with!" I was really starting to get sick of this. Couldn't he just let me do my own damn thing?

"Yeah, well no one's perfect like you, Leo." I muttered as I pulled the manhole cover over and slipped down into the sewers, making my way back to the lair.

**For those who don't know, Seinshi means spirit in Japanese and a Shinto is a ancient Japanese religion dating back to the early 8th century where a belief in ancestors and nature spirits was made, so basically any sort of charm from that era is believe to ward off evil spirits such as the Gashadokuro. **

**Hope you have a nice day! :)**

**-Dreamz xxxoooxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Things have been quite tensed in not only in Kayla's life but in Raph's as well. Leo's been watching him constantly to see if he would leave to see Kayla again or suggest that they split up during another night patrol. Raph wasn't stupid. He knew that if he suggested the idea not only would the others get even more suspicious but Leo would follow him again and tell Master Splinter. Leaving Kayla's life a bit more stressful, during the week her friends would ask or offer her to join them to go out to the mall or any other place but she would decline because she would want to spend time with Raph and do more work on the journal. Even though he hasn't been showing up during the week she still declined the offers of going out making her friends feel as if they weren't needed and making herself feel not needed considering the fact that she hasn't seen Raph at all, as well as her mother.

Right now Raph has reached a peak in his now stressful life, he was so stressed that he didn't know what to do. Nor did the rest of his family. Especially Donnie, the poor turtle in purple was probably having the most stressful and worrisome time out of his family and friends. He was so stressed out that he was particularly frightened, even dear Casey Jones decided to set his hate aside for Donatello for the condition he is in.

Kayla has too reached a point in the stressfulness. She never thought she would be where she is now and she certainly never thought she would be doing what she's doing right now. But either way she is and she has too, if not then how could she even live with herself?

Now let's go back to Tuesday when the stress started to seep into their lives.

Kayla's POV

I can't sleep.

It's half past midnight and I can't go to sleep.

Where was Raph? Usually he would be here at nine or close to it. I hope nothing bad had happened to him and his brothers. And I hope that he hadn't been caught. He did say that Leo would most likely have his shell if he was.

Shame Raph didn't come over. I could really have a talk with him right about now. My friends have been acting really strange lately, well Nina is. She kept on asking if we would like to go to this new ice cream place that she found. Lexi obviously agreed since she didn't want to do homework meanwhile I declined. I know Raph would be really annoyed if he went over and saw that I wasn't home.

Also, another reason for why I wanted him to come over was that my Mum still hasn't gotten back from her trip yet. And she hasn't even tried to contact me.

I really hope she hasn't ditched me...

I sighed. This is really starting to get irritating.

I threw the covers off of me and picked out some decent piece of clothing from wardrobe, putting the on I grabbed my iPod and headphones along with my shoes and jacket.

Once I walked out of the apartment I was greeted by the cool air of the night. I smiled and put my headphones on while I put my iPod on shuffle making Radioactive by Imagine Dragons blast into my ears.

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_

_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_

_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

The streets of New York were surprisingly quite silent for being the City That Never Sleeps. The lights I walked past cast their yellow glow on the pavement that I walked on. It was a nice and peaceful night, maybe by the time I get back home I'll be able to go to sleep.

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

Passing some people as I walked, I felt as if I was being followed. But that just must be paranoia, after all it is late.

_This is it, the apocalypse _

Slowly, less and less people passed me until I seemed to be walking completely by myself. I didn't mind though, I like the loneliness. But I still couldn't shake off that feeling that I was being watched, or followed.

_Whoa_

Right before I turned a corner going down another street I thought I heard someone whispering my name again. I frowned and looked around, but no one was around. I shrugged it off and continued my walk. But then, once again I thought I heard someone calling out to me as well as a presence, then all too suddenly a tumultuous roar sounded from high above me, I looked up my eyes widening in horror.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones _

_Enough to make my system blow_

_I guess Dragon wanted to join me on this walk._

_Welcome to the new age, the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, the new age._

I started running when the Dragon saw me and swooped down in an attempt to grab me. I could hear it's big, powerful wings flapping behind me as it tried to make another grab for me. I dodged it.

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

I didn't stop running, not at all. Well I guess I had to when I ran into a street that had no more streets leading it off. I froze and turned around as I felt the impact of the dragon landing on the road.

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh_

The electric blue eyes of the dragon stared straight at me with such intensity that it felt as if it was boring a hole into my soul. As I looked at it's bright electric, lightning, blue eyes I saw forms of black and white mist circling around it's iris.

_I'm radioactive, radioactive_

It opened it's mouth to reveal a large array of it's pointed teeth and blew out a tongue of black fire that seemed to have crackled with electricity. It closed it's mouth again and looked back at me as if to say, 'I can hurt you if I want to. But I'm not going to do that yet'.

"Kayla." Said the voice, but it was louder this time. "Kayla, run. Throw the coin and run."

The dragon slowly advanced towards me, it's serpent like body shimmering with every step. It somehow seems to know what's going on.

_I'm_ _radioactive_, _radioactive_.

Fumbling in my pockets I pulled out the coin, not going to question how it got there. The dragon stopped in it's tracks and cocked it's head to the side like a curious child wanting to know how a trick was performed. I held the coin in front of me and quickly ducked under the dragon as I started to run off again, taking as many alleyways and turns as possible in hope to loose it. I threw the coin as I did so wondering if that could possibly stop it.

Finally I made it to my apartment, my lovely, safe apartment. I took out my keys and unlocked my door, slamming it behind me in the process. Dear lord. That's the last time I ever have a late night walk.

Donnie's POV

We got back from night patrol and everyone went to bed thanks to Leo who had us training as well as keeping an eye on TCRI.

While everyone snuggled in there beds going off to sleep I stayed in my lab and resumed my most recent project, creating a retromutagen.

It's difficult work and extremely tricky, but I have to do this. I need to do this to change April's Dad back to normal so she doesn't have to put up with a bat for her father.

I continued to mix solutions together, add chemicals, everything I could think of that might work. But of course I was met with failure again. Nothing worked as usual. I sighed and reached over to the shelf that was behind me that had about two canisters of mutagen which were high above and thankfully out of Care's and Mikey's reach. I grabbed one of them and carefully took a sample of the ooze and looked at it's molecules and particles to see what they were again.

The particles moved around sluggishly as I looked through my microscope, taking done some more notes about their appearance and it's molecules.

Before I could get back to my work though a loud crash was heard followed by a thump from above, a thump so forceful that it caused the whole lair to shake and a few more crashes.

Raph's POV

We got back from night patrol and everyone went to bed, excluding Donnie. He, as always went to his lab.

I went to my room, but I didn't go to bed. I decided that I would wait a bit and then sneak off to Kayla's and tell her that I might not see her for a while and hopefully give her my phone number so she can call me when she needs help which would probably be every single day. Why doesn't she just lock herself up in her apartment so she can avoid getting into trouble? Not that I'm upset about having an excuse to kick people's shells.

It's heading over to one a.m now, everyone else has to be asleep by now and Donnie would be too indulge in his work to notice me leaving. Kayla might get a bit pissed off that I decided to visit her at one o'clock in the morning but that's her problem, not mine.

Carefully and as silently as possible, I creaked my door open and slipped out, moving mutely past my brothers's and Care's rooms in the dark. I was nearly at the stairwell when I felt a hand clamping my shoulder.

"Raph, what are you doing up at one? We've got training at six this morning!" Hissed Leo.

"I'm hungry." I lied trying my best not to roll my eyes.

"No you're not, you want to see that girl again. Don't you?"

"Who says I am?"

"Raph, you're my brother. I know you."

"That doesn't mean you know everything." I fermented.

"Well I know enough that you're sneaking out." Leo argued. "You need to stop seeing her!"

"Or what? It's not like she can tell anyone that she's been hanging out with a mutant turtle! And if she does then who's going to believe her?"

"That's not the point! You need to stop seeing her because she's distracting you."

"Distracting me? That's rich coming from you, Leo! Especially since you got yourself involve with the girl from the Foot Clan!"

"Karai's different! And anyways, don't turn this on me! You're still not seeing her!"

"Who's gonna stop me?"

"I am."

Why can't he just let me see her in peace? He let's Donnie see April, he let Mikey see Care before she mutated. Heck he even goes up and sees Karai from time to time! How come they're all allowed to go up but me? It's stupid! Leo shouldn't be doing this, that hypocrite! Plus I need to make sure Kay's alright, she's... She's like a sister to me, I can't let her get hurt.

"I would like to see you try." I growled.

Before Leo could even do any sort of attack I pushed him causing him to fall backwards and crash into something. I know he got back to his feet and was charging right at me so I kept my position, preparing to block his stupid attempts.

But that didn't happen as the lair started to shake as if there was an earthquake. More stuff crashed and glass shattered, I lost my balance and wound up on the floor trying to get back up.

Just before the earthquake stopped a loud agonizing scream was heard from downstairs.

"DONNIE!" Leo and I yelled as we raced downstairs to our brother's lab.

We stopped at the entrance and saw something that horrified the both of us. Donnie's lab was pretty much ruined with glass littering the ground, experiments spilled and broken, shelves fallen onto the ground. But that wasn't the horrifying part. The horrifying part was that Donnie was crouched in the middle of his lab, clutching his head in his hands as he let out another pained yell. On his head was some of that horrible mutagen ooze and it was slowly moving across his head and looked as if it was slowly being absorbed. One of his canisters must have cracked open during that little earthquake and dripped on to his head from the shelf.

Donnie looked up to us the ooze starting to travel to his brownish red eyes. He looked at us with a pleading look.

"Help me." He murmured softly as his eyes closed and he dropped on to the ground

I ran towards him to stop him from face planting into the glass as Leo went to get Master Splinter. Right then Mikey and Care burst in looking slightly panicked.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Care cried she looked around and then her eyes landed onto Donnie where his head had absorbed most mutagen that was spilt on to him.

"Donnie got some mutagen on his head." I said grimly looking back at him as worry gnawed at my heart. Stupid earthquake.

"I- is he going to be alright?" Mikey stammered as his eyes started to water. Care leant over and gave him a hug.

"Only time will tell my son." Master Splinter said announcing his arrival. He walked over to Donnie and took him from my hands. He looked him over and sighed sadly. "Only time will tell."


	10. Chapter 10

Donnie's POV

My head was aching, my throat felt dry, my left eye was hurting like shell. If I didn't know any better I would have thought I got drunk and into some fist fight. But I did know better and I did know that this must be the side effects of the mutagen spilling on to me last night.

Speaking of which... How come I don't feel any different? Apart from the aches that I have here and there I feel perfectly fine.

Slowly, I opened up my eyes which helped subdue the throbbing in my left eye and propped myself up on my bed. I don't remember going into my room last night, someone must have carried me in.

I got up and grabbed my stuff before making my way to the kitchen where Mikey was making breakfast.

"Dude! You're up!" He chirped as he turned to me.

"How are you feeling, brainiac?" Raph asked as he turned to me as well.

I simply shrugged. "I feel okay, I guess."

"It's alright if you want to skip training today." Leo said. "Master Splinter will understand."

"Yeah, he would understand if you all of the sudden decided to turn into the Hulk!" Care explained as Mikey gave her her breakfast. "Thanks Mikey." She added before she started to eating.

"No problem!" He chirped with a faint blush on his face.

"Care did you really need to say that?"

"Say what? Say thanks to Mikey?" She queried looking innocent.

Leo just sighed and turned his attention back to me. "But seriously Donnie, it's alright if you want to skip training today."

"No, I'll be alright." I assured him but he continued to give me a look of disbelief. "If it makes you any better, I'll go run some-"

"Oh no you don't." Raph said, interrupting me. "You're not going into your lab, it's completely crashed and besides. We don't even know if you're okay."

I sighed, "Raph, I'm pretty sure I'm capable of cleaning up my lab and running some simple tests on myself."

"I know, I just don't believe you." He said crossing his arms.

"Then what do you want me to do? Just go about my everyday life and not worry about the fact that I had some mutagen spilt on me and might put you all in peril?" I snapped.

"Don... Raph's right, since you got hit by mutagen you might change and end up hurting yourself." Leo said. "And we don't want that to happen."

"But that's just more of a reason for me to check myself!" I persisted.

Raph growled. "Fine. But you're not cleaning up the mess in your lab and you are NOT going to do any tests or whatever on yourself unless one of us is there."

"Okay, whatever." I said defeated as I turned to my breakfast that Mikey prepared.

*Third person, no one's POV*

Everyone bowed as they entered the dojo and sat before Splinter who paced before them and explain the activities they were about to do and also queried Donnie about how he was feeling and if he was up for training.

"I'm fine, Sensei." The turtle said only doing little to reassure his father.

They started with a few warms up which were followed up by katas and then a sparring match which had Leo sitting on the sidelines as there was an uneven amount of them.

The matches started with Care and Mikey against one another and Donnie and Raph against each other.

Mikey swung his nunchucks around, dodging Care's attacks while trying to knock her down to the ground. She ran at him, lashing out her claws as he dodged and attempted to do a sweeping kick that'll send her to the ground. It nearly worked, but she managed to put her hands in front of her and did a forward roll landing on her feet.

"Whoa." She said obviously surprised that she managed to make it this far, sadly she didn't make it any further since she tripped over her obnoxiously large tail and landed on the tatami mat.

Mikey helped her up as Master Splinter gave her a piece of advice, "Good job Carebear, but be careful of your tail and use it to your advantage next time."

"Hai Sensei." She said bowing respectfully as she went to sit beside Leo while Mikey stand off to the side watching the match between the two middlest brothers.

They were surprise that the fight between the two had manage to last longer then usual, but then again. Raph has been taking it much easier so he wouldn't hurt his younger brother due to last nights events.

Slowly Raph reach back to his usual standard of fighting as Donnie kept on using moves that the others have never seen him use before, within minutes Raph was on his back, surprised.

"Good job, Donatello." Master Splinter complimented as Donnie helped Raph up.

"Thank you Sensei." He replied, Raph walked over to the side and sat in the respectful manner next to Care while Donnie and Mikey had their match.

It didn't last long and soon enough Donnie was up against Leo.

Leo felt quite uneasy about the whole situation. Raph would always be the one that he would have to fight when they were doing their sparring matches. But today he would have to fight his pacifist brother. It shouldn't be too hard right?

Their match started and Leo's thought about this being easy was shot down immediately. Donnie attacked him like a demon with such speed and accuracy it nearly frightened Leo.

As they were battling, Leo notice a huge change in Donnie's left eye. It'll usually be it's classic brown/red colour but right now it was blood red and looked as if it was glowing which in his mind was extremely terrifying. Maybe that mutagen actually did effect Donnie...

In the end Leo had his shell on the floor with Donnie standing above him pointing his staff at him so that he couldn't get up. Those who were watching stared at one another then at the scene in front of them, obviously shocked about what had just happened. Donnie twirled his staff and put it back in it's holster and helped Leo up.

"Excellent job, Donatello. You have gotten much faster and much more stronger... We shall continue this another time, you may leave."

Everyone got up and bowed respectfully to their Sensei before going off to do their own thing thinking about what they had just witnessed.

Donnie's POV

I don't get it... Was that all the mutagen did to me? Enhance my speed and fighting skills? It doesn't make sense... I should have been mutated physically, but I guess I can't complain. At least I didn't mutated into a mindless monster attacking everyone and putting them into peril.

That still doesn't change anything though... I need to be sure that I am 100% fine and I need to check now.

Once we got out of the dojo I sneaked off to my lab knowing that Raph and Leo wouldn't be too happy about my intentions of cleaning up my lab by myself and testing myself to know that I'm okay.

I walked in and saw a lot of glass and a few experiments coating the floor. Thankfully nothing important, or dangerous was spilled or broken. I grabbed the brush and pan that I kept under my desk and started to clean up the lab, making sure all the glass and whatnot was gone.

Sitting on my office chair, I leaned back and looked up at the ceiling, all of the sudden overcome with fatigue. I sighed and closed my eyes for a bit only to have them open again due to a searing pain on my hand. I looked at it and saw blood pooling out of a small cut, I blinked and then the blood started to bubble, turning darker and darker.

What the?

I shook my head to clear it, confused. When I looked back my hand though it was perfectly fine. No, cuts, no blood, no pain. It was fine.

Weird.

Kayla's POV

"The hell Kay? Before you would always hang out with us! And now you don't! Do you hate us or something?" Nina demanded, angry.

I sighed and closed my locker, "No I don't hate you." I explained. "I'm just facing... Some complications."

"Yeah well un-complicate these complications! I'm tired of you ditching and not joining us! "

"Well I'm sorry that I can't control my life and what happens in it!" I snapped, Nina can be really annoying sometimes.

Lex sighed, "C'mon Ni, sometimes we're not all going to be here to hang out. And we need to go, we're going to be late for Trig."

"Right." She said huffing as she walked off with Lex.

I rolled my eyes at her unbearable attitude that she had today and walked off to French where I was greeted by a hockey puck to the shin.

"Ow!" I cried out. "You really need to aim better, Casey."

"Sorry." He said picking up the puck and putting it in his pocket as we entered the classroom. "Not my fault you were standing there."

"Oh shut up." I snapped as I put my stuff on my desk and sat down.

"Ouch, someone's in a cranky mood. Something wrong?"

"I have heard nothing from my mum during the past week, Nina's being annoying, I didn't get much sleep last night, my project is going terribly, a few tools of mine broke and I need help from a friend of mine but I haven't seen him nor do I have any means to contact him. So no, nothing's wrong." I said sarcastically.

"It'll work out." Casey said, taking his seat next to me.

"Doesn't feel like it." I muttered, distastefully.

"It will. So, who's this guy? Is our little Kayla finally going out with someone?" He leaned back in his chair, putting his feet on the desk.

I snorted at his remark. "I'm not little and you really shouldn't talk, Jones. Last time I checked you weren't going out with anyone."

"But the thing is I will. Soon."

"Right. And you know she's going to say yes because?"

"Well I'm Casey Jones." He gloated. "Why wouldn't she say yes?"

"For the exact same reason."

"You have no faith in me. Now can you help me quick? I missed out some of the questions for the homework we had to do."

I rolled my eyes and told him the answers quickly as Madame Roose entered the room, starting the lesson.

"I still don't get it, I mean did we do something? Are you mad at us? I just don't get it!" Nina cried out.

We were in the library during lunch and guess what I'm doing? Their homework.

"For the last time, Ni. You guys didn't do anything. I've got stuff to do so I'm sorry that I'm busy and don't have enough time, okay? Plus I see you guys here at school." I explained.

"You're hanging out with someone else aren't you? You found someone better then us."

"What? No! Of course not!" I exclaimed in shock. "Don't be stupid!"

"So that's what we are? Stupid? Listen I know we're not as smart as you Kay, but you don't need to remind us!"

Seriously, what's up with her? "Nina, for the last time I have nothing against you and Alexis! Now can you drop the topic? You are seriously vexing me right now." I mumbled as I circled the correct answer for her.

"Even I'm finding it annoying." Alexis said as she glanced up from her book. "Honestly, what's your problem Nina? You've been acting really on edge lately."

"So now I'm the bad guy? Well fine! Be that way! See if I care!" And with that she got up and marched out of the library.

"Bet you she's on her period." Lex mumbled causing me to chuckle.

? POV

My Dad recently got back and when he found out that I wasn't allowed to get our target he wasn't too happy about it. Karai's still Smith's bounty hunter and she hasn't even come close to capturing her. I still don't understand why Shredder picked her, I mean. Wouldn't it make sense if I was the one that catches her? After all I'm the one that knows more about her then everyone else!

That's it. I'm not going to wait around for Karai to get Smith. I'll get her myself, besides. What harm can it do? It shouldn't matter who captures her as long as she IS captured. Besides, once I do capture her and present her to Shredder I'll get even more respect from my Dad and maybe a bit from Shredder.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, no this isn't an actual chapter, I'm not that quick on my updating skills. So anyways this little chapter/ Author's note thing is a shoutout to NothingToSeeHere who is actually Care or Carebear in this FF. We're kind of merging our stories together since she put me in her one xD if you want to read about how her OC got mutated and her life with the turtles, here's the link :3 ~ /1r7eKNY **

**Next chapter should be coming soon! ...hopefully. **

**Hope you have a good day! :) **

**-Dreamz**


	12. Chapter 12

Kayla's POV

There was fighting happening in the alleyway beside my apartment. I was looking out of my window and peering down at the moving silhouettes knowing perfectly well that it was Raph, his brothers and their friend Care up against a couple of PDs along with Hun.

I watched them with curiosity as they took down all of the PDs within minutes, Hun was still there standing fighting all of them and he was going strong, throwing them around and blocking all their attempts but then his luck ran out. One of the turtles let out an unhinging laugh and started to beat Hun up with lightning speed that he seemed to be a blur. The others tried to pull the turtle off of a now bloodied and knocked out Hun, my eyes widen in shock. I've never seen anyone take Hun out like that before. I looked back to the silhouettes and saw them supporting the weight of the one who took out Hun.

They dragged him over to what I think was a manhole and as they did so I spotted Raph through the dim light, he looked up to me for a brief amount of time before turning back to their task. I just stood there watching them, saying and doing nothing.

Sighing, I closed my window and looked back to my project. It wasn't going the way I wanted it too. The frame of the monitor keeps on breaking and cracking and well some of my tools have broken so there's that.

Instead carrying on with my project I decided to give up on it until I find better tools and material.

Plopping myself on my bed I took out my phone and called my mum's mobile for the billionth time this week. It rang and rang, but no one picked up. I sighed again and tossed it over to my bedside table. I hope nothing calamitous happened on her business trip... Well I hope she went on a business trip or maybe a holiday.

Nina is still being annoying as hell, she's keeps on pestering me with her questions and accusations about me ditching them because apparently their intellect is too low for me to hang out with them, which is pretty much the dumbest reason I have ever heard. Sure they keep asking me to do their homework and help them with their projects but that doesn't mean I hate them and not want to hang out with them!

I rolled over and grabbed the black leather journal and flicked to a page that was written in English with a few German here and there and a bit of Chinese. A lot of it was in English so this should be easier to interpret then the last few entries that I've started with. I really needed to get my mind off of my once again stressful day and started to read the entry.

_'Deutschland is interesting to see through the eyes that have faced a spiritual dragon. This should be my safe haven for now. Especially from The Jiǎo and some unwanted family relatives. They've been stalking me for a while now. They want the Geist but they're not going to get it. Infact, it'll be impossible. They won't have the tools to do the job. I need to be kept on my guard just incase though. My location might get revealed so I have to constantly be on the move. They can still capture me and they still can attempt to get the Geist, they're attempts might actually work if they try hard enough so not going to risk that._

I'll be safe here for now. And I hope I don't endanger anyone else. I don't want to put unschuldig lives at risk. Especially Maria's. And our future baby.

Kazuno should be able to prevent that from happening though... I know she will. We made a deal. She promised that she will protect us from the Araki and The Suì zhǐ jī.

This was a shorter entry then the ones I've read but I still didn't understand what my Dad was hiding from (Maria is my mum's name). Who are The Jiǎo? I already know that he means spirit when he says Geist and I know he means innocent when he says unschuldig, also who is Suì zhǐ jī? And what is this about Kazuno and Araki? If they were alive, shouldn't they be dead? And what do they have to do with anything?

Raph POV

Donnie's been acting... Strange. And I'm not saying that just because brainiac had manage to take me down at least ten times today in training which I'm really mad about. Being the best fighter is suppose to be my thing.

Mr Einstein over here has been spending more time in his lab then normal and hasn't really talked to any of us. Sometimes when he's in his lab we would hear an occasional yell and the sound of something breaking or crashing.

Every time we check on him after an event like that, he would be staring off into space and just looked... Horrified. When we asked what was wrong he just shook his head and continued to do what he was doing.

During tonight we were doing the usual patrol of the city and had spotted Hun and his crew of Purple Dragon scum, they were in the alleyway of Kayla's apartment and seemed to be planting something or whatever.

We jumped down from our perch and started to fight the PDs. They were terrible as usual so it didn't take us long to have them knock out on the ground leaving Hun standing. He seemed to have learnt some new stuff from Shread-head.

All of us jumped up and started attacking him, but he threw us off with ease and send us crashing into walls and dumpsters. We all groaned and got up again. I growled at Hun and was about to take him down myself when Donnie let out an unnerving laugh. It was so unnerving it didn't even sound like him... He didn't even look like himself for a moment as he went for Hun and beat him up as if he was a practice dummy.

We pretty much just stood there and watched as Hun's face got bloodied and bruised as well as the rest of his body.

"Donnie?" Mikey said quietly, but that didn't do anything to make him stop.

"Yo Donnie!" I yelled out. "Leave the guy, he's down!" Still he kept on beating Hun up. I almost feel sorry the Purple Dragon brute... ALMOST.

I glanced at Leo who glanced back at me, looking really worried. I sighed and walked over to Donnie, trying to drag him off with Leo helping me.

"Let me go, let me go." Donnie hissed, struggling against our grip.

"Donnie. Stop it. He's down, the fight's ours." Leo explained, trying to calm our usually cool collected brother.

Still Donnie fought against us only to go limp for some weird reason. We dragged him over to the manhole that Care had opened up and lowered him in. Before we left though I glanced up Kayla's window and saw her there watching us. She noticed me and I held my gaze with her for a few seconds before going back to the task.

We carried Donnie in silence as we let what just happened sink in. The stupid mutagen must have effected his brain or something. Or maybe his tests did. I knew we shouldn't have left him to do by it by himself. I knew we should have been watching him constantly. Stupid brainiac not wanting us to get worried.

Once we got back to the lair Leo and I carried Donnie to his room and set him on his bed, leaving him to rest. We walked back out again to see Care and Mikey.

"Guys... Is he going to be okay?" Care asked with worry.

"Has he... Cracked?" Mikey whispered.

"How the shell am I suppose to know?" I snapped, growling at my little brother. Mikey shrank back a bit, making me soften my glare.

"Raph." Leo said, warningly.

I sighed, "Sorry bro."

"It's okay." Mikey murmured meekly.

"What should we do?" Care queried glancing at the scientist's door.

"I'm not sure." The blue cladded turtle admitted.

"Maybe we should call April."

"Maybe..." Leo replied unsure. "Either way we have to keep Donnie safe and calm. We can't have him kill anybody."

Third person's POV

Donatello faced many strange encounters during the day and each of them scared him.

When he woke up in his lab today he saw a disfigured human body lying on his metal table, cut opened with it's insides pulled out and scattered across his bloodied lab.

The next horrific encounter he saw happened during training. He was performing a few simple katas with his brothers and Care when the floor seemed to split open causing lifeless bodies to climb out of it and crawl their way to him, their eyes gushing out the crimson blood and their mouths wide open exposing their flickering tentacle tongue that had spikes producing from it.

Another one happened during an experiment he was doing. He had pour two solutions together to see what their reaction would be like. Instead of a chemical reaction like he was expecting, he saw the chronicle flask burst and shatter into a million of pieces as the bodies of his brothers and friends flew out and hit the walls. All of them were drenched in blood, decapitated and had cuts all over their body exposing their insides. He looked at them horrified as a little voice said to him, "You did this. You know that right? You know that you're the cause of this, you inept being. You're the cause of their deaths. You made this happen. You let it happen."

And the rest of his day continued to be like this, being confronted by horrific images, listening to a voice in his head and trying to battle this new urge of violence inside of him. About every time he had face his brothers in a match today he wanted blood to be spilt, he wanted to hurt them. And about every time he held a weapon or something sharp today, he felt the urge to cut himself so he can see the pretty red blood flowing out and so he can smell it's metallic scent. And all these thoughts scared him.

He had manage to keep those urges down and was sure not to let them overcome him but when they were facing Hun this evening he couldn't hold it down any longer.

When Hun threw him at the brick wall, Donnie felt a shock of pain run through him causing him to let out a laugh which he could not contain. The little bit of pain felt wonderful to him to a part of him, he loved it and he wanted more pain or maybe to incite it instead as he raced over to Hun and then proceeded to beat the shell out of him. Even when Hun was done and out of it he continued to beat him, he wanted to see all the pretty colours that could show up on Hun's skin, he wanted to see the outcome of what would happened if he hit him in various different ways he could think of. But another part of him told him to stop, Hun's down. There's no need to beat him anymore. But the part that enjoyed the pain argued, saying that it's fun and that there was a need to beat Hun. He had beat them, plus the colours and the scratches that show up on his skin are pretty.

"But there is no honor in that!" The sane part of him protested.

"Honor? Who said anything about honor? This is science! Look, this is what happens if I hit him like this and then this is what happens if I hit him like that. Look at the visibility of the bruises! Look at all the colours! " The pain loving part of him stated.

The little war continued on in his head as he continued to beat Hun. During his little activity he felt arms pulling him away from the large brute, he tried to shake them off. He wanted more pain to happen, he wanted it. He needed it! But the sane part of him didn't want it, the sane part of him wanted him to stop and leave Hun alone.

"Let me go! Let me go!" He hissed as he felt the cold need to lacerated Hun overcame a large portion of his mind.

To the most of his displeasure these mysterious people refuse to let go of him. They refuse to let him have more fun, making his sane part feel thankful as it continued to argue with his insanity. He wanted to inflict more pain but at the same time he didn't. The battle going on in the purple masked turtle's mind exhausted him and soon enough he felt his eyes drooping with half of his vision showing red and chaos while the other half showed the reality of the world.

Donnie doesn't know what's going on with him. He ran tests on himself to see what the mutagen had done to him during the day and they all had the same answer: Inconclusive.


	13. Chapter 13

I really am starting to feel lonely. Raph still hasn't showed up and Nina still has been acting like a total bitch. I know where she's coming from with being pissed off at me for not hanging out with them as much after school and whatnot but she shouldn't be THAT annoyed and she really shouldn't be acting so bitchy either.

For example. Today I had to use the toilet so I asked Nina to look after my stuff, when I got back and took my seat beside her in Maths I saw that my Maths homework was torn and teared up into shreds, meanwhile my Maths text book was drawn on as well as my History one. I honestly wonder how this could have happened.

Note the sarcasm?

Right now it's break and we don't really have long until our next lesson Nina is giving me the silent treatment meanwhile Lex is awkwardly walking in between us.

"C'mon Nina." Alexis sighed. "Stopped acting like a five year old, okay? Not all of us are going to be around to hang out plus, Kayla is allowed to make her own choices."

"But she promised that she would hang out with us." Nina whined.

"I didn't promise anything!" I exclaimed. Seriously, when is she going to stop being so moody?

"Whatever." She muttered, distastefully causing me to sigh at her attitude.

"Have I accidentally got you a B instead of an A? Did I gave you the wrong info for a project? Did I hurt you? Honestly, what did I do wrong, Nina?"

"Yeah. Are you going through some traumatic experience or something, Ni? Because if there's a problem you know you can always talk to us, right?"

"No, I'm not going through a traumatic experience and no you didn't give me the wrong info! I'm just sick and tired of you ditching us all the time now!" Nina screeched causing Lex and I to flinch. "What are you hiding from us?"

"I'm hiding nothing!" I perseverated.

"Well you're hiding something since you don't hang with us anymore!"

I grit my teeth in annoyance, "Goddammit Nina! I am hiding nothing! And will you stop acting so querulously? Some stuff just can't be assisted and if you think otherwise then you're not really going to make it through the rest of high school and uni!" And with that I stomped off to my next lesson, my blood boiling with all of Nina's whines and complaints.

"Hey, what's wrong Kay?" April asked as I slipped into my seat next to her.

"Nina." I answered shortly as I opened my science book.

April shrugged, "Well you know how she is. It'll work out."

I sighed again, "The problem is I do know how she is and I do know how long it'll take for things to work out."

I was walking home from the mall, my satchel bag hitting my side every time I took a step as I listened to the music my headphones were blaring out.

_Chill out whatcha yelling for? _

_Lay back, it's all been done before. _

My thoughts were whirling around in my head as well as the events of today. Was there another reason for why Nina's upset and is it really bad that she doesn't want to tell us? Or is she just acting like a spoilt brat?

_And if, you could only let it be_

_You will see_

I turned a corner and was walking down a neighboring street of mine just as it turned 7:30. It seemed to be a ordinary night so far, people rushing home to get ready for the weekend, friends out to celebrate another week of school done and so on. I was ready to throw myself on the couch and do a How I Met Your Mother marathon, to distract myself from my stressful, busy week.

_I like, you the way you are_

_When we're drivin' in your car_

"Hey there pretty girl." Said a man who was only wearing a black vest and had a purple dragon tattoo on his side, I ignored him and continued to make my way home.

Of course I don't get the privilege of having a normal day like everyone else.

_And you're, talkin' to me one on one_

_But you become_

"OI! I'm speaking to you girl!" The man shouted to me as I continued to walk. I was not in the mood to tolerate random men on the streets complementing me, especially Purple Dragons.

"OI!" All of the sudden I was pulled into an alleyway and shoved up against the wall, the purple dragon glaring at me as well as some of his friends who stood behind him. "When someone's speaking to you, you don't ignore them!"

I shook my headphones off making them land on my neck so I could hear them properly. "I do when I do not wish to talk to them." I replied curtly.

"Well then I guess we'll have to teach you some manners, don't ya think boys?" The man smirked, grabbing a pocket knife and placed it against my cheek causing me to growl. Not in the mood.

_Somebody else _

_'Round everyone else_

"Wait Fong, isn't that the girl Hun wanted for Master Shredder?" Questioned a muscular man.

"Hey, you're right. What do you say little girl? Want to come with us to see dear old Master Hun and Master Shredder?" The man, Fong grinned at me.

"Uh no?" I stated as I kneed him in the spot where the sun doesn't shine. He let go of me and clutched his precious family jewels as the rest of his thugs advance towards me.

I threw a punch at one of them and ran past him, back out of the alleyway and down the street where they continued to chase me.

_You're watching your back_

_Like you can't relax_

Their feet pounded against the pavement signifying that they're getting closer to me, I tried my best to keep my speed up but I just couldn't. Soon enough one of them, the beefy guy, tackled me to the ground. I laid there panting, catching my breath as the PD walked towards me, surrounding me.

"Don't you dare try any of your tricks. You're coming with us whether you like or not!" Fong spat.

I growled at him as I was pulled up by my hair. Not wanting to spend my Friday night like this, I reached up and grabbed the wrist of the man who had me and pulled it in front of me as I moved out of the way grabbing his elbow and twisting it. He landed in front of me on the ground, me having his arm twisted to prevent him from getting back up.

_You're tryin' to be cool_

_You look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

As soon as I attacked, the PD followed in suit, trying to tackle me or pin me to the ground or knock me out. I dodged them all as best as I could, pretending that it was training as I threw them onto the ground and push them back.

I was quickly getting tired from using too much of my strength throwing their fat asses around and soon enough they were on top of me.

_Why the hell you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're, actin' like you're somebody else_

_Gets me frustrated _

"Get off of me you maladroit beings!" I snapped as they pinned me to the wall with my arms behind my back, I tried desperately to throw them off but my attempts proven to be ineffectual. I squirmed against their hold as they all started to crowd around me with grins plastered on their faces.

_Life's like this you_

_You fall and you crawl and you break _

_And you take what you get, and you turn it into_

Before they could do anything though, a tall figure jumped down in front of us spinning around what looked like a pole. The PD seemed to tense up at the sight of the mysterious figure.

_Honestly, you promised me _

_I'm never gonna find you fake it_

The figure charged towards us, fighting all of the PDs, well most of them considering two of them decided to drag me off. I struggled against their grip, trying to throw them off or something, but I couldn't.

_No, no, no_

"You're a real struggler aren't ya? Well let's change that." Said one of the two as he brought up a baseball bat and hit me hard on the head with it. The last thing I saw was a faint, glowing, red eye.

Donatello was confused about what happened last night. All he remembered was their night patrol and the PDs and that's it. He tried asking everyone else about what happened but they didn't give him a proper answer, it must have been something bad since they just gave him a worrying look and told him not to worry about it.

It was evening and right now our purple masked turtle was sitting down in the classic Japanese manner watching Leo and Mikey fighting one another during their training. Care was cheering on Mikey while Raph kept on spinning his sais, bored due to the lack of action.

Leo won as usual but he went back to sit down since he was fighting for a long time. Instead Master Splinter asked for Donnie to go up against Mikey making him feel that sudden urge for violence.

He got up and walked over to Mikey, standing opposite him with his naginata in his hands while Mikey swung his nunchucks a bit, looking quite uneasy.

They stood, staring at one another. Both prepared to attack or defend.

"Hajime!" Master Splinter said.

"Michelangelo is once again on the move!" Cried out the youngest brother as he dodged Donnie's attacks. "Look at him go! Look at them skillz! Watch as he dodge all these attacks! Watch him as he flips away! Watch him swing the all mighty nunchucks!"

"And watch him shut up." Raph replied, irritated as always.

Mikey shrugged and went back to his commentating as he dodged and sent attacks to his older brother making him get angry. With every miss the purple turtle made and with every attack the orange turtle made on him, he started to get more and more frustrated. The anger was building up inside Donnie as he continued to try and hit Mikey, as well as his urge for violence.

With each passing second it grew and grew until he could no longer contain it. When Donnie sent his next attack, Mikey barely dodged it and was then greeted by a quick jab in the face making him stumble back.

Donnie advanced towards him spinning his nagnita around, jabbing Mikey in the stomach causing him to fall on his shell. He then proceed to use his weapon rather harshly, trying to hit Mikey as hard as he can with it.

Mikey rolled out of the was as soon as he saw the bo coming towards him. He was starting to get scared now as he watched his brother performing even more advance attacks on him. He attempted to dodge and dive out of the way and it worked for a while, but then Donnie kicked him onto the ground and jumped up high in the air with his bo high above him, about to impale Mikey with the blade that popped out at the end nearly stabbing Mikey in the face.

Mikey stared at the blade that was now in front of him, going crossed eyed. His baby blue eyes had widen in fear. Quickly he looked up at Donnie who stood there with a cold, small, smile and his left eye the colour of blood.

Before Donnie could properly stab him, he clutched his head and groaned, looking back at what he was about to do. His now normal brown red eyes widen in shock and he quickly moved his nagnita away, making the blade disappear. He slowly moved away from Mikey and looked down at his hands, feeling panic consuming him.

"Donnie... Are you okay?" Leo asked slowly, shaken about what he just saw. "Donnie?" He asked again when the purple branded turtle didn't answer. He stood and slowly walked towards him.

"Stay away from me!" Donnie shouted in panic and anger. He dropped his weapon, turn heel and ran out of the lair, fearing that he'll conflict more pain.

The rest of them all looked at each other, getting more and more anxious.

"We must leave him." Their Sensei said, looking troubled about the outcome of the match. "We must let him find his center again and let him return to us in his own time."

"But Sensei, he could end up killing people by accident! He nearly killed Mikey for shell's sake!" Raph exclaimed.

Master Splinter sighed, "I know Raphael. But we must let him calm his troubled mind. Now we shall not speak more on this disturbing matter, you may leave." And with that their Sensei turned and walked to his room to meditate.

Donnie's POV

I could not believe it... I nearly killed Mikey.

I nearly murdered my BROTHER.

I nearly slaughtered him.

The terrified look in his baby blue eyes flashed before me as I placed my head into my hands. The shock looks from everyone else as I nearly stabbed Mikey replayed in my mind.

How did I got so out of hand? What was I even thinking?

"You were thinking of killing him." Said a voice in a 'duh' tone. "And you seemed very keen on doing that, what made you stop?"

"What made me stop was that he is my brother!" I snapped in annoyance, looking around to see where the voice was coming from.

"Oh boo... You're sane state seems to have a firm control of your brain." The voice pouted. "You are so much fun when you're insane... But I guess you can be equally as fun when your sane." Comprehended the voice.

I growled, "I am not an experiment or a test subject!"

"Really? Because I beg to differ." The voice replied.

Right then, at that very moment I was greeted by a horrific scene. Master Splinter, Raph, Leo, April, Casey, Mikey and Care were lying on the roof that I stood on, dead. They had deep cuts in their body, pieces of my brothers's shells were missing, meanwhile Care's tail was split in half. Some of their eyes were gorged out and their weapons laid in front of them, broken or shattered.

My breathing quickened in shock at the sight before my eyes. Slowly I looked down at my hands and saw them dripping with red, scarlet blood.

No.. They can't be dead... This can NOT be real. I did NOT kill my friends and family.

As I continued to stare at the view before me I started to hear faint whispering that gradually grew louder and louder.

"Why did you hurt us Donnie?"

"Why did you kill us?"

"What did we do to you Donnie?"

"I thought you love us."

"I thought you care about us."

I put my head into my hands trying to block out the questions and the whispers but it kept on going on and on and getting louder and louder until they were pretty much shouting at me.

The shouting continued and I begged for it to stop. I did NOT kill them. I couldn't have! It's impossible! But that didn't change the image before me and it certainly didn't change the cold feeling of happiness that I felt.

All of the sudden I heard a loud, crisp, shout that was different from all the other shouting.

"Get off of me you maladroit beings!"

My head snapped up and my eyes wondered over to the other side of the street where a girl was trying her best to fight off several PDs who were pretty much on top of her, the shouting turning into a buzz.

The cold feeling to kill was back now and before I could even think about what I was doing I had already landed in front of the girl who I recognize from the roof and the fire.

I kept to the shadows as I best as I could, knocking them all onto the ground. I was too distracted in my need for blood to spill to notice that two of the Purple Dragons had dragged the girl away, it wasn't until a heard a cry of pain did I then turn around and notice Tsoi and Sid carrying her limp body.

Not wanting to let an innocent bystander get taken away, I spun my bo and threw it at their legs causing them to trip and drop the girl. I walked over to the fallen three as Tsoi and Sid quickly stood up and ran off.

Slowly and hesitantly I lifted up her limp body. I feel much calmer then I did before and I'm not sure where I should take her, but not to the lair. Most definitely not the lair.

But I can't leave her on the streets and I can't be near her any longer... I might accidentally kill her.

"Accidentally or purposely?" The voice in my hand questioned, seemingly to be fainter then before,

I'll just take her to April's, she'll know what to do. And hopefully the two are acquainted. Meanwhile I'll have to try and grab a hold of myself.

I threw the mysterious girl over my shoulder and scrambled up the nearby fire escapes and onto the roof where I then slipped her into my arms and ran across, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, navigating my way to April's.

Within a few minutes I arrived at her fire escape and lightly tapped on her window where she soon appeared.

"Hey Donnie." She chirped once she opened the window. She smiled one of her gorgeous smiles at me making me smile back and causing me to temporary forget about why I even came here. "What's up?" She asked.

"Oh uh..." I snapped out my daze and awkwardly looking down at the mysterious girl in my arms. "Uh.. Uh sh- she was fighting a bunch of purple dragons and got knocked out." I supplied.

Her beautiful blue eyes darted over to the brunette that was still passed out and widened in surprise.

"Kill them... C'mon, kill them... They don't need to exist... They're just a waste of oxygen." Hissed the voice in my ear, I tried my best to block it.

"Is that Kayla?!" She exclaimed in shock.

"W- who?" I stammered again, I really need to stop doing this in front of April.

"Kayla. She's a friend of mine. Here I'll take her, thanks Donnie." She said as she took the girl from me. "Oh and are you okay? Leo called me earlier and said how you ran off during training."

"O- oh that? It's nothing! Don't worry!" I laughed nervously, praying that the little voice won't return and ruin everything. What if it ruins my chances with April?

"Alright then.." She said, not looking convinced. "Goodnight Donnie."

"Goodnight April." I replied trying not to stumble over my words. She shut the window leaving me to continue to listen to the voice in my head that grew louder as I stared up at the night sky.

It wasn't long until pain cut itself into my brain like a knife. I gasped and clutched my head as agony pumped through my head. I don't get it. Why did this have to happen to me? Why do I have to go through this? And how long do I have to endure this type of torture?


End file.
